


It Was a Long Day

by Darkness_Hunter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Drugged Sex, Edd and Matt only really come out at the end, I'll see myself out, M/M, Rape turned consensual, Rough Sex, Tom gets pretty 'tied' up, power bottom Tord, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Hunter/pseuds/Darkness_Hunter
Summary: It was a very long day for Tom.
And he just had enough of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is, like, my first real fan fiction, and it's gonna be full of sin so SHIT.
> 
> This takes place in The End, like, an alternate version.

It was a long day. A really long day.

  
It left Tom pissed as all hell, first he loses his flask and next, all the nearby alcohol stores ran out of Smirnoff! An irritating day, indeed. And Tord’s constant teasing did not aid his attitude one bit, merely fueling his anger in fact.

  
“Aw, is the Jehovah angry cause he didn’t get his poisoning fix~?” Tord taunted on the living room couch. Only for Tom to reply to him by slamming the door to his room upstairs, which is also, unfortunately for him, Tord’s room as well because Edd had turned Tom’s room into a swimming pool.

  
“Hey! You better not be moping in there! I don’t want to have to wait 8 hours to get my hentai!” Tord yelled from the living room. Freak.

  
Ever since Tord moved back in, there has only been bad luck coming at Tom left and right, granted he was used to little things but these sort of things were just ridiculous.

  
On the first day of Tord coming back, a few strings on precious Susan broke. On the second day, he fell into a deeply dug hole in the backyard and was stuck there for a few days until Edd found him to be missing. Was he that unnoticeable that no one found him missing for a couple of DAYS? On the sixth day, there was a nest of wasps on his bed which gave him scars on both his body and his wallet. Finally, the seventh day, today.

  
No alcohol.

  
Until tomorrow.

  
Fuckin’.

  
Bull.

  
Shit.

  
This just made the anger inside the Brit bubble up even more. So, he got up to check his secret stash behind Tord’s bookcase of hentai, only to find… Nothing. Not even the bottles to stab that damn Commie with. Okay, this is for sure the last damn straw Tom has. He stormed downstairs to the living room to beat the living hell out of that devil, only to find that he was not there. Only a note on the table left by Edd.

  
‘ _Ok, I know you two don’t exactly get along. But, Matt and I had to really go somewhere and we don’t want to miss it. So, please **please please**. Do not, I repeat, do **NOT** destroy the house in anyway possible! We should be back by tomorrow morning at the earliest. So, make sure nothing gets destroyed when we come back._  
_\- Edd_ ’

  
Tom scoffed. That wish would be like if cats stopped being assholes, oh, wait, there’s Ringo. That wish would be like if… If… Eh, nothin-

  
“I see you found the note from Edd.” The Norwegian’s voice popped up. Tom can’t quite place where exactly he is for some reason.

  
“You look confused~ You must be wondering where I am. But, you will never find- EUGH!” Nevermind, just right behin-wait, did that fucker just fall from the goddamn ceiling?!

  
“... You’re a communist not fucking Spider Man.” Tom tiredly looked down at the pathetic excuse for a man.

  
“Shut up, you damn drunkard.” The Norwegian irritatedly said, getting up from his position only to be forcefully pushed down again by the eyeless man.

  
“Hva Faen?!” He cursed from the painful push.

  
“So, Commie, you think it would be fun to take away all my alcohol, did you?” Tom snarled.

  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, I took ‘em.”

  
Tom growled at the other man’s simple little answer. So, Tom placed his foot on Tord’s head, slowly putting more and more pressure.

  
“He-hey! Y-you didn’t let me finish!” Pause. Tom lifted his foot from the Communist’s head.

  
“I, uh, got you something! It’s a drink!” Tord said, finally getting up from that position. It was nicer when he was at Tom’s feet. Eh, at least Tord is still shorter than him.

  
Tord started to rummage through his hoodie pockets, until, he brought out a new looking flask with a plaid design, handing it to the taller man.

  
“Here.” He said simply.

  
“... You didn’t poison it did you?” Tom skeptically asked.

  
“You practically poison yourself everyday and that’s what you’re asking me?” Tord said with a blank expression, which bubbled up the Brit’s anger more.

  
Tom snatches the flask and takes a big swing out of it. Huh, tastes like Smirnoff but a little different. Once he finishes the contents, out of his craving for alcohol, only then does he ask what was in the flask.

  
“Oh, that? Just a little mixture of Zolpidem and Avanafil in some Smirnoff, which I bought in the black market.” Wait, what?!

  
“ It should be in effect right about~ now!” Tord excitedly stated.

  
“Wait, what the fu-”

  
Almost right on queue, Tom then collapses and blacks out, only faintly hearing the laughter of the insane Norwegian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed my mind about the number of chapters cause it would be awkward if this was a super long chapter so it's gonna be 3 now.

Tom awoke to a warm sensation engulfing his crotch, if he pissed himself from getting shitfaced again, Edd will for sure kill him or kick him out… Again. He opened his ‘eyes’, squinting a bit to adjust to the light to find himself back in Tord’s and his room, hands tied. Naked. With a figure between his legs. Oh, speaking of Tord-

  
“Oh, Thomas. You’re finally awake~ Perfect, I was just about to go ahead without you.” The gremlin devil said just before taking the taller man’s hard length into his mouth, obscenely sucking the other man as if Tom was a lollipop. Oh, shit, he’s good.

  
“Mmnggh, w-what the fu-fuck, Commie?! Mnn!” Tom pathetically moaned out as he tried to struggle out his tied wrists. Nice one, man.

  
Tord snickered at the poor man’s sad attempts at speaking and escaping. The shorter man’s snicker sent slight vibrations to Tom’s penis, making him moan out in pleasure even more. Tord paused showing off his talented mouth switching to his hand instead to answer the pathetic man’s question.

  
“Well, I wanted to see if that constant drunk boasting was true and it certainly did not disappoint, in fact it exceeded my expectations~” Tord licked his lips glancing back at the length he was pumping.

  
“So, when Edd and Matt had to leave for an errand, I just thought, maybe we can have fun in a way both of us can enjoy together.” The Norwegian explained moving himself closer to the Brit’s face while still pumping the Brit’s manhood.

  
“That, ah! D-doesn’t explain a-ah! All the bad l-luck I’ve had recently.” Tom replied.

  
“Classic stupid Tom.” Tord teased as he got closer to Tom. Whispering a lust ridden voice into the other man’s ear.

  
“You’re going to fuck me into oblivion until I can’t scream after this with that pent up anger of yours. The drug lasts for 6 hours.” Tord smirked as he went back down to suck his new play toy. If Tom could get any harder, he would be a rock at this very moment.

  
Tom thrusted his hips to get his whole manhood into the Norwegian's mouth to find a pleasant surprise.

  
Tord doesn’t have a gag reflex.

  
Tord’s pace proceeded to get faster as more drool coated the cock.

  
“D-dammit! Too-ord, I-I’m going to-” Before finishing his sentence, the musician came into the greedy little mouth that swallowed all that the musician can give. Tom panted from the ejaculation, still incredibly hard. He looked at the owner of the greedy little mouth who is still licking up any cum that might have spilled.

  
“You like that, you little cumslut?” Tom panted out before getting an excited nod from the other man.

  
“Yeah, I like it a lot~” Tord replied as he moved around on all fours, giving Tom a face first view of his big plush ass. When did he get such a great ass?! Tom knew it was on the bigger side but not this glorious! Tord first sucked on three of his own fingers to lubricate them, then he inserted the first finger into his anus, pumping it in and out, giving Tom a full view of the show in front of him.

  
“Mnnn~ e-enjoying the show, Jehovah?” Tord moaned out.

  
“Very much so, but if I had to say, there's only one criticism I have.” Tom smirked.

  
“Oh? And what is it?”

  
“I would appreciate being able to have a more’ hands’ on approach with this show.”

  
“Awe, I’m sorry but this is a no touching show. Ahh~ Please keep your hands to yourself as you continue to watch the show. Mnn~!” Tord teased as he added a second finger inside himself, getting deeper in the process.

  
Tom grumbled in irritation for not being able to touch what is right in front of his face. The more Tord groaned and moaned in pleasure, the more Tom tried to struggle out of his bindings. Wait a moment, the rope is actually fairly weak. Tom probably woke up before Tord could get a stronger rope. This gave Tom an idea, so for now, he just has to be patient. It would be worth the wait.

  
“Ahhh! Mnn! F-fuck!”

  
Oh?

  
Looks like Tord found his prostate. Tord just became a moaning mess once he continued to hit it as much as he could. Tom could feel the commie getting close to his orgasim, but it is still not the right moment for his plan, just a little bit longer.

  
Tord finally came, which splattered on both of their abdomens.Tord panted for a bit, trying to catch his breath after his orgasim. After a little bit, Tord lifted himself up, removing the fingers from inside himself, causing him to moan at the loss. Tord then line up his asshole with Tom’s raging hard on then he proceeded to slowly insert inside him, moaning loudly.

  
**Fuck**.

  
He’s still fucking great


End file.
